


Drarry - The Lonely

by Emotional_Spaniard



Series: Drarry Feels [11]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drarry, In Love, M/M, Post Break Up, Sad, Self Harm, Sort Of, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Spaniard/pseuds/Emotional_Spaniard
Summary: “Why did you leave me, Harry?” Draco pushed on.“Because,” Harry said, after a pause. “It is better to be alone than be with someone who makes you feel alone.”Draco felt the air rush from his lungs. He just felt… empty.“I don’t understand,” he finally choked out.Harry paused. “I saw myself in you. I saw sadness, and loneliness, and I don’t want you to be like that, Draco.”





	Drarry - The Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments ladies and gents, I rly appreciate it.   
> All break ups are tough, I hope none of you are feeling this way, and if you are, you should speak to them about it.   
> Love sucks, but sometimes it’s the only thing we have, and if you love someone, don’t let them go easily. Xx

Draco Malfoy was sad.   
He tried to be happy, but the hardest part was that he’d hurt someone so much…that they just pushed him further and further away, and it hurts.   
He was so tired of fighting, he wanted to be fought for.   
He closed his eyes, allowing the tears to fall freely, imagining Harry holding him again, with his strong arms and they were in love, they were laughing, they were… happy.   
Something had to give, anything.   
Just… anything.   
Was Harry this sad?   
Was Harry hurting as much as he was?   
Was Harry… happy?   
Draco looked up, blinking the tears out of his eyes.   
Harry would be back soon, to pick up the rest of his things, and Draco could not be vulnerable with him.   
Not anymore.   
A million words would not bring Harry back. He knew that because he tried.   
A million tears would not bring Harry back. He knew that because he cried.   
He wiped the tears off his face, and pulled down the sleeves on his shirt, a waste of perfectly sculpted wrist.   
Standing up, he pulled his hair into a scruffy bun and put on some new jeans and a too large hoodie.   
It was actually Harry’s hoodie, but Draco felt comfortable in it, and he had slept in it for two weeks straight, because it smelt like Harry. Vanilla mixed with the undertone of man and sweat.   
The door unlocked, and a familiar messy haired man walked through.   
Draco’s heart felt like it had stopped beating.   
Harry.   
He was wearing ripped jeans, and half of his thigh was on show, and he was wearing a thin white shirt with a zipped hoodie over.   
His hair was scruffy, scruffier than it usually was, and his eyes were red rimmed, cheeks flushed.   
“Draco,” he said. Draco smiled stiffly, trying to blink tears back.   
“Hey. Your stuff is in our- my bedroom.”   
Harry glanced at him, and then carried on through to the bedroom. Draco popped his head through the door, watching as Harry scrolled through his phone, looking at pictures of them.   
Draco giggled when he saw the picture of when Harry took him for tacos, and ordered him the spicy sauce. Draco’s eyes were practically bulging from his face in the picture.   
“I hate that picture,” he announced, without knowing he was speaking.   
Harry turned around, shoving his phone in his pocket. “Stop watching me,” he glared.   
Draco bit his lip, “coffee?”   
Harry nodded appreciatively, “Two-“  
“Sugars and lots of milk. I know.”   
Draco could have sworn he saw Harry’s lip curl up, but it vanished quickly.   
Retreating, Draco made his way to the kitchen, and making Harry’s coffee.   
He grabbed his own, and gave Harry his. “We need to talk Harry.”   
Harry looked up at him, wiping tears savagely from his face. “There’s nothing to talk about.”   
Draco sighed, asking the question he’d wanted to ask for a month. “Why did you leave me?”   
Harry put his head in his hands, looking at Draco through tears. “That isn’t a fair question, and you know it. Why did you love me?”   
Draco did a double take. “I don’t know, you’re just perfect.”   
“Looks isn’t a reason, Draco,” he spat back, slamming his hand on the table.   
“I wasn’t on about your looks!” He shouted. “I mean, you are sexy and all, but that isn’t my point. You believed I could be someone, you had faith in me, you’re kind, sexy, smart… I love you for you, Harry.”   
Harry didn’t seem to have anything to say, he just sat there, his mouth gaped open, in shock.   
“Why did you leave me, Harry?” Draco pushed on.   
“Because,” Harry said, after a pause. “It is better to be alone than be with someone who makes you feel alone.”   
Draco felt the air go from his lungs. He just felt… empty.   
“I don’t understand,” he finally choked out.   
Harry paused. “I saw myself in you. I saw sadness, and loneliness, and I don’t want you to be like that, Draco.”   
“I don’t get it! You say I’m too much like you, I’m suffering, yeah, the whole point of a relationship is you help cure each other! I’m worse off without you. I’m more sad. I’m more lonely. I need you.”   
Harry was silent for minutes, before he finally glanced at Draco, sadness, yet happiness filling his eyes. “You’re wearing my hoodie,” he whispered, tugging on the sleeve. His hand brushed Draco’s, and he took his hand in his, the fingers pressing together.  
“It smells like you,” Draco admitted, his breath hitching as Harry pulled him closer.   
“I miss you,” he whispered, his eyelashes tickling Draco’s cheek, and tears from both boys combining together.   
Draco smiled softly against Harry’s lips, “I miss you too.”   
“I’ll never leave again,” Harry whispered against Draco’s lips.   
“Don’t say that, don’t make any promises.”   
“I love you.”   
Draco smiled. “I love you too.


End file.
